Minas Geraisball
Minas Geraisball |nativename = : Minas Geraisbola : General Minesball |founded = 1711, member of the Brazilian Federation since 1889 |image = Byz-Birthplace.png |caption = "Pão de Quejo é bão dimais sô" |government = Republic |personality = Reserved, is a fan of pão de queijo (cheese bread) and likes farms (he is a hick) |language = Portuguese |type = Stateball |capital = Belo Horizonteball |affiliation = Brazilball |religion = Catholic Protestantball Spiritismball |friends = Coffee Goiásball Bahiaball Mato Grosso do Sulball Paranáball Sealess friends Trilluminati ET de Varginha |enemies = Rebellious(during 1932) GIB PRAIA! Thief funk lover! Also GIB PRAIA! MONEY STEALER! Imposto é roubo! |likes = Cheese bread, beans, tropeiro beans, grits, triangles, mountains, rivers, trees, coffe, milk, riches, barbecue, farms,Dilma (formerly) and HUE |hates = Separatism, sea, balls, swamp, rivals and Sul Barbecue, Dam issues |intospace = Sim |bork = Uai Uai, Trem Trem, Sô Sô |food = Cheese Bread (Pão de Queijo) |status = May have been infected with a new dangerous disease. |reality = State of Brazilball }}Minas Geraisball '''is a state of Brazilball. He is the son of Trilluminati, and the fourth largest by area in the country. The capital of the state and the largest city of Belo Horizonte is one of the main urban and financial centers of Latin America and is the sixth largest city in Brazil, after the cities of São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Salvador, Brasilia and Fortaleza. The metropolitan area is the third largest in Brazil with just over 5,500,000 inhabitants, after those of São Pauloball and Rio de Janeiroball. Minas Geraisball is the state with the largest number of Brazilian presidents, especially the followings (Afonso Pena, Venceslau Brás, Delfim Moreira, Arthur Bernardes, Carlos Luz, Juscelino Kubitschek, Pedro Aleixo and Dilma Rousseff) a total of 8 presidents who were born in his clay. He is also known for Diante do Trono, which was based in Belo Horizonte. History born as a 3ball, adopted by Kingdom of Portugalball, Brazilian Empireball and Brazilball. He began to be explored for the first time in century XVI, when the bandeirantes entered the region in search of gold. His first village was founded in 1711. Even with the extraction, Kingdom of Portugalball created rigid ways to collect more taxes on minerals, and made it difficult to develop other activities that could guarantee more income to the province, such as food, tobacco, cotton and sugar exports. The neglect of Kingdom of Portugalball ended up provoking one of the main anti-colonial movements of the eighteenth century: the Inconfidência Mineira. Inspired by the French Revolution of 1789, several intellectuals, religious and landowners met with the intention of ridding the state of Kingdom of Portugalball 's rule. The spread of republican ideals left the Lusitanian monarchy on alert, mainly with the suspicion of conspiracies that threatened the stability of the government. In this uprising movement, the leader, Tiradentes,was betrayed and murdered in front of the crowd by hanging on April 21, 1792. With the embargoes around the ore,Minas Gerais only managed to stabilize its economy with the commercialization of coffee, which gave gas to the massive investment in transportation and the export of the product in other regions. At the beginning of the 20th century, coffee was the main product of the country, making the state become one of the largest powers (besides São Pauloball). After the Republic was established,Minas Gerais divided its presidency with São Pauloball. Personality Minas Gerais likes his pão de queijo (a bread made of cheese), milk and coffee, especially because of his massive production of these. Like other states, he has his own accent, and is known for summing up a few words, and their pronunciation is casually related or confused with countryside pronunciation. Relationships Friends * São Pauloball - We divided the presidency together during the First Republic. He was my best friend in that period. Still good friends,and he enjoys my cheese breads, but it's not "bolacha", it's "trem", like everything else. * Bahiaball - A lot of my population go there during their vacations. Me dá sua praia também, uai! * Goiásball - I LOVE his sertanejo! * Mato Grosso do Sulball - Do sul, right? * Paranáball - My crazy russian friend who was part of São Pauloball. Neutral * Rio de Janeiroball - '''GIB PRAIA!!! AND CONTROL THE LEVEL OF ROUBO OF YOUR POPULATION! Also, it's not "biscoito", it's trem! * Rio Grande do Sulball - We made an alliance some time ago. Temos uma relação fria now because of São Pauloball. Enemies * Espirito Santoball - Irrelevant brother. GIB PRAIA!!!!! '''I mean, GIB BEACHES!! Like Bahiaball, a lot of my population travel there, but it's because i don't have acess to the mar! I still want his beaches! * Brasiliaball - He is of corrupt and a money stealer! I'm one of his best employees, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a thief! How to draw Minas Geraisball is quite simple to draw; # Draw the base circle shape and fill it with white. # Draw a '''red triangle in the middle. # On the sides of the triangle, write Libertas quae sera tamen, remember that "tamen" will be always on the bottom of the triangle, "libertas" on the left and "''quae sera" ''on the right. Gallery File:Byz-Birthplace.png BrazilballSub.png 6balleminasgeraisball.png Category:Hue Category:America Category:Latin America Category:South America Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs Category:Brazilball Category:Stateballs of Brazilball Category:Red White Black Category:Landlocked